Unspoken Love
by InuyashaLuvsKagome4ever
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are walking through the woods looking for Naraku. Then they go to Kaede's to rest. While their there Kagome gets sick. So, what does Inuyasha do? What happens to Kagome? Your going to have to read to find out! 1st fanfic! IK MS
1. Chapter 1

** This is my 1st fanfic! So go easy on me! I really hope you like it! So, if you do please give me a review! I at least want 5 reveiws if you want me to keep writing. Enjoy! BTW I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Unspoken Love**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**"Inuyasha can we rest for tonight? I mean it is raining." I said as I felt a rain drop drop on my shoulder. "It's barely raining Kagome! Gosh! It's just water it's not like it going to kill you!" Inuyasha said yelling at me again! Gosh! Where does he get the nerve to yell at me? "Inuyasha that's probably a good idea. I mean I don't sense a demonic aura, Kagome doesn't sense any jewel shards, and you just said a second a go that you didn't smell him. Plus it's getting dark. I think it be okay if we went a head and rested for tonight." Miroku said. "Ugh! Fine! Come on then we might as well camp out at Kaedes." Inuyasha said turning around. "Hey Kagome how long is it until we get to Kaedes village?" Shippo asked me. "Don't worry Shippo we'll get there soon." I said. After about ten minutes we got there and for the whole ten minutes it was pouring down rain. A lot of people like the rain and so do I, but when your in a skirt and a short sleeve shirt you don't like the rain. Anyways when we got there it took about twenty minutes to find a place to sleep another thirty minutes talking to Kaede. The whole time we did this I was in the rain, because there wasn't enough room in the hut. Finally after about a hour of standing in the rain Kaede told us to follow her to a hut. As soon as we got in the hut I had to go back outside to change in to not as wet clothes. After ten minutes everyone, but I was asleep. I was sitting at the edge of the door watching the rain fall. Then I started to sneezing like crazy. "Looks like your starting to come down with something. Here put this on." Inuyasha said putting his kimono around me. "Thanks." I said with a smile on my face. I could help but smile. I mean think about it the guy you've traveled with for almost a year that you love put his kimono around you. I started coughing. Inuyasha put his hand on my forehead. "You feel warm." He said. " Don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said lying my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep right after I put my head on him.**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

**I heard Kagome sneezing, so I look over at her. I noticed that she was pale. I got up and looked at her to see if I was wrong. " Looks like your starting to come down with something. Here put this on." I said putting my kimono around her. She felt like ice. "Thanks." She said with a smile on face. I couldn't help, but smile back. Then she started coughing. I put my hand on her forehead to is if she had a fever. She was warm. "You feel **

**warm." I said. " Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She said lying her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes she fell a sleep. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I wrapped my arms around her careful so she wouldn't wake up. I love you so much Kagome. After that thought I fell asleep. **

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**Then I woke up at 2am, because my stomach was killing me. I went to get up and then I noticed that Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around me. I unlocked his arms carefully then I got up. As soon as I got up I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran out side the hut. It was still raining. After a second I started throwing up. **

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

**I woke up, because I felt someone move my hands. I looked up and saw Kagome running out of the hut. I got up and ran outside. " Kagome! Ugh! Sango, Miroku, Kaede! Get your butts over here!" I said holding Kagome's hair up. I felt her head it was burning up. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Kagome asked wiping her mouth. "No, it's fine. Are you okay?" I asked. "Not really." She said getting up. Then she started to fall but I caught her. "Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!" I yelled. She didn't answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**What's wrong?" Sango said yawning. "Oh my gosh! Kagome!" She said running over to her. Then Kaede came out. "What's wrong?" "Kagome just pasted out. What are going to do?" I said yelling at Kaede. "Inuyasha pick her up and take her inside. Then I can see what's wrong with her, but you have to be calm." I picked Kagome up and went inside the hut. I sat down and layed her down next to me. "Okay, let's see…….. That's odd." "What?" "Her body's cold, but her head is hot." That is odd I never heard of anything like that. "So, what's wrong with her?" I asked moving the hair away from her face. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." "What are we going to do?!" "Inuyasha calm down I think the best thing to do is take her home. It seems that they know more about illness and medicine then we do." Miroku said looking at Kagome. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll take her just wait here until I get back. "I said picking Kagome up. "You should probably wait I mean it is only 2:30am." Miroku said. "Miroku this can't wait! I think her mom will understand!" "All I'm saying is just wait till 6am and then you can take her." "Miroku if she dies before 6am your dead." I said baring my teeth at him." Okay." Everyone got up and left the hut they said they were going to ask around and see if anyone knew what was wrong. I stayed though, just incase she woke up. They left two hours ago and she's still not awake. I'm starting to get tried myself. "Mmmmm….." I looked over saw Kagome wiping her eyes. "Kagome! You're awake! How are you feeling?" "Inuyasha, I don't feel good." She said starting to cough. "Shhhh I know, calm down. What hurts?" I said rubbing her back. "My chest, head, throat, and stomach and I can't stop shaking." Kagome said. I put my arm around her and I notice she was shaking. I looked at her she was sweating and she was breathing really hard. Her lips were like a flush pink. "Hey calm down. Don't breathe so hard." "I can't help it. Ugh!" She sat up and started throwing up. I got up and held up her hair. "Shhhhhh it's okay. Shhhhh calm down." I said rubbing her back. I hate seeing her like this. I've never her like this. She looks so helpless.**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**I woke up and my head was killing me. I started wiping my eyes then I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Kagome! You're awake! How are you feeling?" "Inuyasha, I don't feel good." I said then I started coughing really hard. I couldn't stop. "Shhhh I know, calm down. What hurts?" He started rubbing my back. I love that when he rubs my back it feels so good. "My chest, head, throat, and stomach and I can't stop shaking." I felt like I was going to cry it hurt so much. He put his arm around me. He's so warm. Inuyasha was staring at me. He looked really worried. "Hey calm down. Don't breathe so hard." "I can't help it. Ugh!" I sat up and started throwing up. At first I thought Inuyasha was just going to sit there and not do anything, but then I felt someone holding my hair up. Then I heard Inuyasha. "Shhhhhh it's okay. Shhhh calm down." He started rubbing my back again. I don't understand him; I mean one minute he's yelling at me then the next he loves on me. He's kind of like dog. One minute a dog is mad at you and then the next it loves on you. I couldn't help, but giggle. Inuyasha looked at me. "It's nothing." I said wiping my mouth. "Your weird you know that?" He said laying back down. I layed down right beside him. "Look whose talking dog boy." "Yeah, well I don't jump though wells and land in a different time period." "True." I said trying to think of a good come back. "Well, I don't have a necklace that when someone says a word makes my body slam to the ground." Inuyasha was quiet for a second. "Touché." He said laughing. I couldn't believe it! He laughed! He never has laughed in front of me! I started laughing too. All the sudden my chest started to hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest. "Ugh!" "What's wrong?" Inuyasha said sitting up. "My my che- chest." I could barely breath. "Uh…just calm down. Here sit up it might help." "Ok-Okay." I tried to sit up, but I just fell back down. "Kagome!" "I can't get up. My muscles feel like jelly." I said. I could barely breath. Inuyasha sat me up. I was sitting in his lap. "Hang in there. Were going to go to your house in an hour, okay?" "Okay." After a few minutes I was feeling a little better so I decided to lie down. "Maybe you should get some sleep it could help." "That's a good idea." Inuyasha was lying down next to me. I don't know what it is but when he's around he just makes me feel safe. I layed my head on his shoulder. I started thinking about everything Inuyasha and I had gone through mostly all the good times. Then I fell asleep.**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

**I was rubbing Kagome's back then she started giggling. I don't get it why is she laughing. Well, it at least it's a good sign. She can't be feeling so bad if she's giggling. I gave her a weird look. "It's nothing." She said wiping her mouth. "Your weird you know that?" I said laying back down. She layed down right next to me. "Look whose talking dog boy." "Yeah, well I don't jump though wells and land in a different time period." I actually do when I have to go get her, but I hope she wouldn't notice that. "True." "Well, I don't have a necklace that when someone says a word makes my body slam to the ground." For a second I thought she was going to say sit, but she didn't. I tried to think of something, but I couldn't. "Touché" I started laughing. Kagome started laughing too. I never laughed in front of Kagome and come to think of it she's never laughed in front of me either. I guess it's, because sometimes I'm a little hard on her. Okay, so I'm always hard on her but it's only because I love her. "Ugh!" "What's wrong?" I sat up. "My my che- chest." It sounded like she could barely breath. I didn't know what to say. What was I suppose to say? "Uh…just calm. Here sit up it might help." "Ok-Okay." She went to sit up, but she just fell back. "Kagome!" "I can't get up. My muscles feel like jelly." It sounded like she was straining to breathe. I sat her up. She sat in my, because I know she couldn't sit up on her own. "Hang in there. Were going to go to your house in an hour, okay?" "Okay." After a few minutes Kagome layed down. "Maybe you should get some sleep it could help." "That's a good idea." I layed down next to her. She layed her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes she fell asleep. I looked at her then thought about the first time I said I actually liked how she smells. I started wondering if she remembered about that. If she did I wonder what she thought about that. After those few thoughts I fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango's Point Of View**

"**No, I'm sorry I've never heard of such a thing." "Well, thanks anyways. Miroku,Kaede,and I walked back towards Kaede's. "Miroku what are we going to do? I mean no one has ever heard of it." "I don't know, it's odd. Maybe Kagome's mother or grandfather knows what it is. Don't worry Kagome's a strong girl she'll be fine." It's like he can read my mind. Miroku is a pervert, don't get me wrong but he does have a romantic side. "Your right. I'm little worried about Inuyasha though. Are you sure it was a good idea to leave him with Kagome?" "Yeah, we need to give them their space." "I guess your right." After that we quietly made are way back to the village.**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**Ugh! I don't feel good. I was about to throw up so I went to sit up, but I couldn't. I started to choke. "Inu-Inuyasha!" I said it pretty low. I was hoping Inuyasha would hear it. I can't breath! "Inuyasha!" I tried sitting up again. I don't know what it is. My muscles just feel so weak. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha woke up and looked at me. I guess he knew I just choking, because he sat up really quick and helped me sit up too. I started to throw up again. What's going to happen? I mean I can't stop throwing up and my muscles feel so weak. It's like my whole body is shutting down. What am I going to do?**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

**I woke, because I heard my name. I looked down and saw Kagome. It looks like she's gasping for air. She's choking! I sat up quick. Then I sat Kagome up. She started throwing up again. Except this time it was worse. She was really upset. I have to think of a way to calm her down or it's going to get worse! I got it! "Hey, Kagome? Remember that time when you caught that cold and I came to your house?" She nodded her head. She's still upset. I kept going. "You were studying and I kept bothering you so you told Sota to give me a bath." She nodded her head again. She's starting to calm down a bit. "So, Sota took me in the bath room to take a bath. I got in and it was really hot. So, I jumped out and ran in your room." "I remember that, I freaked out and started throwing things at you." She started to smile. I laid her back down. "I know you though your trash can at me!" "I'm sorry you scared me! I mean you were naked!" She started laughing. I laughed too. "Oh, and remember the time when we thought that Mushin was going to die so we did any-" She started coughing again. "Sorry. Anyways, so we did anything he wanted!" "How could I forget! We went to the mountain and you, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi got drunk. "Can we not talk about that?" "Why you embarrassed?" "Shut up!" She hit me, it was really weak. It felt like some one taped me with a pillow. "Fine!" We both started laughing. "Remember when we first met Miroku?" "How could I forget? I tried to convince you to let him stay with us and he rubbed my butt!" She started laughing really hard. She started coughing really hard. "Hey, calm down." "Okay." "Remember when you jumped down from Kirara and I caught you, so Miroku told Sango to jump too?" "Yeah!" She started laughing again. She started to cough again really hard. I sat her up and leaned her against the wall. "Maybe you should rest a bit." I looked over and noticed something red in her hands. I moved her hands away from her mouth and notice it was blood. "Kagome! I don't care what Miroku said it's almost 6 so were going to your house!" "Oka-" Kagome's eyes went foggy and she started to fall to the side. I caught her right before she hit the ground. "Kagome! Kagome!" I picked Kagome up and ran out the door. I got to the well and jumped in. Just hang on a little bit longer Kagome, were almost there!**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**I think Inuyasha knew I was worried, because he started to talk to me. "Hey, Kagome? Remember that time when you caught that cold and I came to your house?" I nodded my head. I think he knew I was still worried, because Inuyasha kept going. "You were studying and I kept bothering you so you told Sota to give me a bath." I nodded my head again, I started to calm down. He kept going. "So, Sota took me in the bath room to take a bath. I got in and it was really hot. So, I jumped out and ran in your room." "I remember that, I freaked out and started throwing things at you." I started to smile. Inuyasha laid me back down. "I know you through your trash can at me!" "I'm sorry you scared me! I mean you were naked!" I started to laugh. Inuyasha started to laugh too. "Oh, and remember the time when we thought that Mushin was going to die so we did any-" I started to coughing again. "Sorry. Anyways, so we did anything he wanted!" "How could I forget! We went to the mountain and you, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi got drunk." "Can we not talk about that?" I started blushing. I couldn't help but blush. I mean that was really embarrassing! "Why you embarrassed?" "Shut up!" I hit him. I hope he didn't notice how weak my punch was, because it was really weak. "Fine!" We both started laughing! I never laughed so hard in my life! "Remember when we first met Miroku?" "How could I forget? I tried to convince you to let him stay with us and he rubbed my butt!" I started to laugh really hard. Then I started to cough really hard. "Hey, calm down." "Okay." "Remember when you jumped down from Kirara and I caught you, so Miroku told Sango to jump too?" "Yeah!" I started laughing really hard again, then I started coughing. Inuyasha leaned me against the wall. This time I covered my mouth. I felt something coming out. "Maybe you should rest a bit." Inuyasha looked at me and moved my hands. He saw the blood. "Kagome! I don't care what Miroku said it's almost 6 so were going to your house!" "Oka-" All the sudden everything got blurry. I started to fall, but I felt someone catch me. I think it was Inuyasha. It has to be I feel so safe. "Ka****gome! Kagome!****" What? Inuyasha help me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been in the hospital. Well, I hope you like it! I need at least 5 reviews if you want me to keep writing.**

**Inuyash****a's Point Of View**

**I got to Kagome's house. To my surprise her mom was awake. **

"**Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"**

"**Kagome's sick and I don't know what it is. I was hoping you would know what it was."**

"**Oh! Go lay Kagome down in her bed and then we'll talk about it."**

"**Okay." I went up stairs and turned into Kagome's room. It smells just like Kagome. I love her smell. I laid Kagome in her bed. She looks so much different then she usually does when she's asleep. Usually she looks happy and peaceful, but this time she looked scared and she was sweating. I walked out of her room and went to the closet. I got a wash cloth and went in the bath room. I went back to Kagome's room and wiped off the sweat, and then I put the wash cloth on her head. Kagome please be okay. I kissed her on the forehead and went back down stairs. "I'm back." I said sitting on the couch.**

"**Good. So, what's wrong with Kagome?"**

"**Well, she's been throwing up, she's really pale, her muscles are really weak, she's coughing up blood, she's been shaking, she hasn't been able to breath, and her head is burning up, but her body is freezing."**

**had a scared look on her face.**

"**What did ya'll do yesterday?"**

"**We looked for Naraku, but it started to rain so we went to Kaede's."**

"**How long was Kagome out in the rain?"**

"**Well let's see… it took 10 minutes to go to Kaede's. Then we got there and we were inside the hut….wait Kagome wasn't in the hut she must of have be standing outside!"**

"**For how long?"**

"**I don't know, a hour maybe?"**

"**As soon as Kagome wakes up I'm going to take her temperature."**

"**Okay." I went back up stairs and sat on Kagome's bed. I can't believe it! How could I not notice that she wasn't in there! I looked over at Kagome. She was still sweating. She started shaking. "Kagome, it's okay. Shhhhhh it's going to be okay." I kissed her forehead. I down next to the bed. I closed my eyes and thought about the time Kagome and I kissed. While I thought about that I fell asleep.**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**I woke up in my bed. I looked around my room to see if Inuyasha was there. I saw him lying on the floor next to my bed. I didn't think he would be here, but at the same time I thought maybe he would. I felt my forehead and looked at Inuyasha. Did he kiss me? I went to roll over so no one would see me blushing, but instead of turning I fell off the bed. I landed right on Inuyasha! Inuyasha sprung up!**

"**What? What? Oh, ****K****agome! Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean-" I started coughing. **

"**It's okay." Inuyasha put me back on the bed. **

"**You stay here okay? I'll be right back." **

"**Okay." Inuyasha ran down stairs. A few minutes later Inuyasha and my mom came up stairs. **

"**Hey, sweetheart how are you feeling?"**

**I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her I felt like I was about to die.**

"**Let me take your temperature okay?" I opened my mouth. It beeped my looked at me with a scared face. **

"**What?" Inuyasha and I asked at the same time.**

"**You have a temperature of 103. Inuyasha could you get Kagome in the car?"**

"**Why? I'm not going to the hospital!" **

"**Kagome, you need to go." **

"**I'm not going!"**

"**Kagome!" My mom gave me an upset look.**

**My mom whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and then she left. **

"**Kagome you need to go."**

"**I'm not going!"**

"**Look, I'll be there and you know if I'm there no one's going to hurt you."**

"**You're going?"**

"**Of course I am! Like I would let you go with out me there!"**

**I smiled. "You promise?"**

"**Promise what?"**

"**That you'll be by my side no matter what?"**

"**Uh huh, even if I have to kill people."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Don't worry about it." Inuyasha smiled. I love it when he smiles especially when he shows his fang. I smiled back.**

"**You ready to go?"**

"**A yeah." Inuyasha picked me up and put me in the car. Ugh! I feel horrible. My stomach is killing me!**

"**Hey, you feeling okay?"**

"**No."**

"**Come here." I moved over and laid in Inuyasha's lap. He started rubbing my back and I fell asleep.**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

**I woke, because I felt someone fall on me. "What? What? Oh, ****K****agome! Are you okay?" I looked down and saw Kagome laying on me.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean-" She starting coughing.**

"**It's okay." I put her back on her bed.**

"**You stay here okay? I'll be right back." **

"**Okay."**

**I ran down stairs. "Hey, Kagome's awake!" A minute later came to the stairs.**

"**Okay let's go."**

**We came up stairs. "Hey, sweetheart how are you feeling?"**

**She shrugged. **

"**Let me take your temperature okay?" Her mom put it in her mouth. It beeped, her mom looked really scared.**

"**What?" Kagome and I asked at the same time.**

"**You have a temperature of 103. Inuyasha could you get Kagome in the car?"**

"**Why? I'm not going to the hospital!" **

"**Kagome, you need to go." **

"**I'm not going!"**

"**Kagome!" My mom gave me an upset look.**

**Her mom came over to me. "Please get her to go to the hospital."**

"**Don't worry I will." Her mom left and I turned towards Kagome.**

"**Kagome you need to go."**

"**I'm not going!"**

"**Look, I'll be there and you know if I'm there no one's going to hurt you."**

"**You're going?" I can't believe she would ask me that!**

"**Of course I am! Like I would let you go with out me there!"**

**She smiled. "You promise?"**

"**Promise what?"**

"**That you'll be by my side no matter what?"**

"**Uh huh, even if I have to kill people."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Don't worry about it." I smiled. She smiled back she's so cute when she smiles.**

"**You ready to go?"**

"**A yeah." I picked her up and put her in the car. When we were on the way to the hospital I looked over and she looked like she was going to throw up.**

"**Hey, you feeling okay?"**

"**No."**

"**Come here." She moved over and laid in my lap. I started rubbing her back and she fell asleep. **

"** how much longer till we get to the hospital?"**

"**About ten minutes. Did Kagome fall asleep?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good, she probably needs some rest. I hope she feels better before her birthday."**

"**When is it?" Kagome never told me when her birthday was.**

"**It's in two weeks."**

**That's when Kagome and I first met. "Oh."**

"**Uh huh, I wanted to give her a surprise birthday party. She said she didn't want a party and that she didn't really want to do anything for her birthday. I doubt that though, because the other day I went in her room and saw her trying on a kimono."**

**I thought about Kagome in a kimono she looked really cute.**

"**Have you got her anything yet?"**

"**Um, no not yet. See I didn't really know when her birthday was before you told me." I said looking down.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to tell you that! Don't tell Kagome I told you okay?"**

"**Why weren't you suppose to tell me?"**

"**She said that you wouldn't care, so she wasn't going to tell you, but I know you care about her.**

**I looked at Kagome and moved a stray hair from her face. How could Kagome think that? That I didn't care? Of course I care! Why wouldn't I care? "Does Kagome not think that I care about her at all or just not care about her birthday?"**

"**No, it's not like that! She knows you care about her. Everyone knows you care about her. She really likes you Inuyasha"**

**I looked at Kagome again and smiled at her. "I like her too. Maybe even more then like her."**

"**I think Kagome maybe even more then like you too. Look at that we're here!"**

**I picked up Kagome and went in the hospital. I never been in a hospital before and I have to say they are pretty weird.**

"**Kagome Higerashi?" I got up and carried Kagome into a room.**

"**The doctor will be with you in a second."**

"**Okay, thank you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my lands! I'm soooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated for a year! I apoligize! If you want you can kill me! I'm SO sorry I've been soooo busy! Plus my brother won't let me on so I'll try to typr on weekends! I apoligize sooooo much! I hope you enjoy what I wrote though..... ^^**

**"****Inuyasha I'll be right back. I just need to step outside and call Sota real quick. Okay?"**

"**Okay." went outside. I laid Kagome down, so I could lay down. I closed my eyes. What if something is really wrong with Kagome and why was asking me all those questions?**

**I felt someone playing with my locket. Wait, MY LOCKET?! I opened my eyes and saw Kagome looking at it.**

"**Inuyasha isn't this the locket I gave you?"**

"**Yeah, so what of it?"**

"**I thought you said it was stupid and that you would never be caught wearing it."**

"**Yeah well, it was important to you so I'm wearing it." She smiled and it wasn't a fake smile or a forced smile it was a really happy smile.**

"**What?"**

"**Oh, nothing. How long have we been here?"**

"**Ten minutes."**

"**Oh." She sounded pretty tired.**

"**You tried?"**

"**Yeah. How long was I asleep?"**

"**About twenty minutes."**

"**I'm back. Oh, Kagome your awake! How are you feeling?"**

"**Okay I guess." That's what she said, but her face told a totally different story.**

"**Kagome? Hi, I'm ."**

"**Hi."**

"**So, what's wrong?"**

"**Well, she's been throwing up, she's really pale, her muscles are really weak, she's coughing up blood, she's been shaking, she hasn't been able to breath, and her head is burning up, but her body is freezing." **

"**Well, that's odd. Who are you?"**

"**Inuyasha, a friend." Kagome smiled.**

"**Oh, nice to meet you." I shook his hand. The doctor kept talking saying all the things she might have, then I felt some one pulling on my sleave. I looked over and saw Kagome she looked really pale.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**M-my ch-chest." While she was talking I saw her shaking and she was also sweating.**

"**Hey, - whatever your name is something's wrong with her!"**

"**Let me see. Hmmmm…. I need you to come in room 246." he said yelling down the hallway. I looked at Kagome her teeth were chattering.**

"**Kagome it's okay calm down." The other doctor came in.**

"**Hi, Kagome I'm . I'm just going to put this on your finger so I can take your pluse okay?"**

**Kagome nodded her head. She was breathing so hard. The doctor put this weird thing on her finger. I looked over and saw a screen. I hope she was lying, because Kagome's pluse was going really fast.**

"** can you go get me the s-h-o-t." said wispering. went out of the room. came over to me and whispered in my ear "Can you try and calm her down?" I nodded my head. **

"**Kagome, you have to calm down."**

"**I'm trying!" She started crying.**

"**Kagome don't cry."**

"**It hurts!"**

"**I know." I wipped a tear off her face. What am I going to do?**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

**Inuyasha wiped at tear from my check. Why did it hurt so much? Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" **

"**Kagome stop it." A doctor came in and stabbed a shot in my shoulder. I screamed again. I started to get groggy. I felt me being lefted up and put down. I saw Inuyasha he looked like he was leaving. No he promised he would stay! I have to say something!**

" **You you promised." I muttered. I tried to say it louder. "You promised!" He turned around. I heard the doctors say something and he walked over to me.**

"**I know I know. Sorry,Kagome you need to rest now shut your eyes and sleep."He sat on the bed next to me.**

"**I'm not tired."I lied. I couldn't sleep. What if he left before I woke up?**

"**Yes you are." He rubed my back. I relaxed. That was my one weakness. I always fell asleep when someone rubbed my back.**

"**I'm still not tired." I said a little higher then wisper. I saw doctors running around **

"**Really? Then tell me the alphebet."**

"**ABCD….E…….F….GHI………."**

"**J" Was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep.**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" God she screamed again! What was going on?**

"**Kagome stop it." A doctor came in and stabbed a shot in her arm. She screamed again and fell in my arms.**

"**Can you lay her down?" I picked her up and laid her down. I can't take this. I got up and went to the door.**

" **You you promised." I heard Kagome she was gasping for air. I kept walking.**

"**You promised!" I turned around. She wanted me here, no she needed me here. **

"**Sir, could you please calm her down and go over to her?" I nodded and walked over to her.**

"**I know I know. Sorry, Kagome you need to rest now shut your eyes and sleep." I sat on th bed next to her. She looked so tired. I guess that was what the shot was for.**

"**I'm not tired." Sure that's why you bearly have your eyes open. Why was she lying? Ugh! Doesn't matter I'll worry about it later. Right now I just need to get her to sleep.**

"**Yes you are." I thought about how my mom use to get me to sleep and started to rub her back. Yes! Jackpot! She relaxed.**

"**I'm still not tired." The doctor's were yelling that they needed more help and that Kagome was in bad shape. I have to stay calm until she's asleep.**

"**Really? Then tell me the alphebet." It sounded like a good idea.**

"**ABCD….E…….F….GHI………." AB and C were fast and she started to pause. It was working. She stoped on I. Have to make sure she's sleeping.**

"**J" I whispered. I kissed her. **

"**Your going to be okay. I love you." The doctors pushed me out of the room.**


End file.
